Las cosas del querer
by VNLwriter
Summary: La vida de Kate cambia de repente, y no sabe si esta preparada para asumir sola lo que se le viene encima ¿estará Castle con ella?
1. Chapter 1

Como cada mañana desde que se convirtió en inspectora se levanto y se ducho. Mientras el café se preparaba en la cafetera dejando su aroma por toda la cocina y el salón, Beckett cogió pan para cortase unas rebanadas con tan mala suerte que se corto el dedo

-Auch, mierda y yo sin tiritas- Se chupo el dedo y paso de comer el pan, ya no tenía ganas, cogió el periódico y se dispuso a leer, lo mismo de todos los días, la bolsa cayendo, un hombre desaparecido, los Lakers han ganado por 8 puntos… y llegó a la parte de entretenimiento y allí estaba él, Castle. Hacia como un año y medio que no lo veía, desde aquel día en el cual se habían peleado y él le había confesado que la quería, y ella lo único que hizo fue ignorarlo e ir detrás de aquel que le disparo, acabando gravemente herida en el hospital por causa de la terrible paliza que le dio. El periódico decía que Castle presentaba un nuevo libro, que nada tenía que ver con la policía Nikki Heat. Beckett lo cerro, no quería saber nada de él, no quería volver a pensaren él, le había hecho mucho daño, ni siquiera fue a visitarla al hospital y mira que ella lo había llamado y todo. Termino u café y se dispuso a ir a la comisaria. Nada más llegar se le acerco esposito.

-No te quites el abrigo, tenemos un caso- le aviso, Beckett rodo los ojos.

-¿Qué tenemos?- su habitual pregunta.

-Pues no sabemos mucho, pero al parecer acaban de matara a una mujer, creen que el asesino esta por la zona esperando para matar de nuevo- dijo mientras entraba en el ascensor- Ryan va de camino hacia la escena del crimen.

-Bien, pues vamos a cogerlo antes de que mate de nuevo.

Los dos llegaron a la escena, encontrándose allí con Ryan y otro coche patrulla.

-¿Y Lanie? ¿Y el equipo de la científica?- pregunto Beckett bajándose del coche

-Aun no ha llegado nadie, la han matado hace apenas unos 15minutos, nosotros hemos sido los primeros en llegar- afirmo Ryan señalando a los otros dos policías.

-Bien, pues ir revisando la zona….- el sonio de un disparo la obligó a detenerse- Bien vosotros dos ir por allí, Ryan, Espo, conmigo- dijo mientras empezaba a correr hacia donde creía que podía venir el sonido. Entraron por un callejón y vieron un cuerpo en el suelo revolviéndose mientras una figura corría por el callejón.

-Espo, Ryan id vosotros a por él- dijo mientras se detenía junto al cuerpo tendido en el suelo, se llevo una horrible sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un niño de apenas diez años, tenía una herida de bala en el estomago, y seguía consciente.

-Eh, tranquilo vale, ahora vendrá la ambulancia y te pondrás bien- dijo mientras sacaba su móvil y llamaba a la ambulancia después guardó el móvil y fue a poner sus manos sobre la herida del niño para hacer presión.

-No…No..- dijo el niño intentando apartarle las manos y revolviéndose como podía.

-Se que te va a doler pero lo tengo que hacer-y con sus manos presiono la herida del niño, el cual perdió el conocimiento un minuto después intentando que Beckett quitara sus manos.

La ambulancia llego poco después y se encargaron del niño, que al parecer estaba muy grave, Beckett salió disparada para buscar a sus compañeros aun con las manos ensangrentadas. Los encontró enseguida en uno de los callejones paralelo y con ello traían a un hombre detenido.

-Buen trabajo chicos, llevároslo a la comisaria e interrogarlo, aunque poco dirá cuando lo hemos pillado con el arma homicida.

-¿No vienes con nosotros?- Pregunto Espo

-Voy a ir al hospital, necesito saber cómo esta ese niño

-Esperemos que bien- contesto Ryan

Se monto en el coche y se dirigió hacia el hospital donde habían llevado al niño, rogando que estuviese vivo y que se encontrara bien. Una vez llegó al hospital se dirigió hacia la recepción.

-Inspectora Beckett- dijo mientras enseñaba su placa- hace poco han traído a un niño con herida de bala ¿Dónde se encuentra?

-Ahora mismo está en quirófano.

-¿Pero se encuentra bien?

-Pues no lo sé, si quiere puede esperar en la sala de espera a que salga el doctor.

-¿Han avisado a la familia?

-No, no traía documentación por lo que no lo hemos podido identificar.

-Vale, muchas gracias- dijo y se dirigió hacia la sala de espera donde cogió su móvil y le envió un mensaje a Espo para decirle que averiguara quien era aquel niño. Se llevo casi dos horas esperando en la sala de espera, hasta que un doctor se le acerco.

-¿Es usted la inspectora Beckett, no?

-Sí, soy yo, ¿Cómo se encuentra el niño?

-Está en estado grave pero saldrá de esta, es un niño fuerte, aunque no creo que pueda hablar con él hasta mañana.

-Vale, muchas gracias, nosotros estamos intentando localizar a la familia

-Bien, ¿alguien aparte de los médicos de la ambulancia tuvo contacto con él?

-¿Contacto? Bueno, yo le presioné la herida mientras venia la ambulancia- Algo cambio en la cara del doctor.

-¿Llevaba usted guantes?

-No, ¿Por qué me pregunta esto doctor?

-El niño está afectado por el virus VIH- dijo el doctor con pesar, Beckett atónita se miro las manos, ahora limpias después de habérselas lavado en el baño para quitar el rastro de sangre- No se preocupe inspectora, no tiene por qué preocuparse, el virus se contagia siempre y cuando tenga contacto con alguna herida suya, ahora mismo le haremos la prueba- y algo hizo clic en su cabeza y recordó cuando esta mañana se corto con el cuchillo y no se había puesto ninguna tirita.

-Tengo una herida en el dedo….-dijo mirando atónita al doctor.

-No se preocupe, le haremos las pruebas y veremos qué pasa, ¿Alguien más tuvo contacto directo con él?

-No, solo yo.

Unos minutos después se hallaba en una sala esperando para qué le realizaran la prueba, esperaba y rezaba pese a no ser creyente, para que no le diera positivo el análisis, eso no le podía pasar a ella.

Tiempo después el doctor entro en la sala donde aun se encontraba.

-Katherine ¿Me puede acompañar a la consulta?- mal tema que me hable por mi nombre, pensó Kate, normalmente se le hablaba así para parecer más cercano en un momento complicado, ella misma lo hacía cuando tenía que dar una mala noticia. Anduvieron por unos pasillos, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, camillas con pacientes doloridos de aquí para allá, gente en silla de ruedas, otro tantos sentados esperando su turno para entrar en consultas. Hasta que finalmente el doctor abrió una puerta y le dejó pasar a ella primero.

-Siéntese Katherine.

-Kate por favor- dijo la detective sentándose.

-Bien Kate, ya tengo los resultados del análisis, lo han hecho urgente- hizo una larga pausa – me temo decirle de que el resultado es positivo.- y fue en ese instante donde el mundo se le cayó encima a Kate, le acababan dar una de las peores noticias de su vida, estaba enferma.

-Pero…doctor...yo…yo estoy bien, me encuentro bien- dijo aun sin querer creérselo, ¿Cómo era posible? Se había levantado como cualquier día, era un día normal, y ahora tenía una enfermedad que la iba a condicionar durante toda su vida.

-Kate, se puede tratar, como usted sabe esta enfermedad no tiene cura pero sí que puede tener una vida normal, lo único que tendrá que adoptar una serie de protecciones y estará sometida a un tratamiento pero por lo demás estará usted bien. ¿Tiene pareja?

-No…No, no tengo- dijo con un suspiro y con las lagrimas apunto de derramarse por sus mejillas.

-Muy bien, pues a partir ahora toda relación sexual debe ser con protección.

-¿No puedo tener hijos? Nunca lo he pensado, pero no sé, ¿no puedo?

-Como poder puedes Kate, pero hay un alto porcentaje de que el niño tenga la misma enfermedad que usted. Aunque en el momento en el que quiera tener hijos lo mejor es que hable con un doctor, ya que puede que haya bajado su nivel, y con un tratamiento y cesárea es posible tenerlo pero ya nos preocuparemos por eso. Ahora tendrás que volver mañana para hacerle un tratamiento.

Kate salió de la consulta sin saber muy bien qué hacer, ni cómo actuar…

-Ey -escucho una voz familiar a su espalda-Beckett, llevamos horas buscándote.

-Espo… si…eh… tenía cosas que hacer

-¿Has ido al médico?- dijo fijándose en los papeles que llevaba en la mano.

-Sí, unos análisis rutinarios- no, no podía decirlo todavía, estaba todo demasiado reciente

-¿Segura? Estas pálida

-Solo es cansancio

-Bueno… el niño se está recuperando, y el tío ya está en comisaría, así que vete a casa y descansa que yo me encargo de todo- Beckett lo miro por primera vez a los ojos.

-Gracias, de verdad- y sin más se fue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas de nuevo, espero que os haya gustado el comienzo de esta historia, aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo, al principio va lento pero creo que es normal, ya no queda mucho para que Castle aparezca! Un besazo a todos y todas!**

Su vida iba a cambiar a partir de ese momento, y estaba sola, no tenía a nadie en quien apoyarse, bueno si, tenía a su padre, el cual llevaba un año en Francia viviendo y no estaba dispuestas a partirle la vida de ese modo a su padre, también tenía a Lanie que más que una amiga era como una hermana pero tampoco quería preocuparla. Y lo pensó, pensó en llamar a Castle y contarle todo, desahogarse con él pero no lo veía justo, había pasado todo un año, un año desde que él le dijo en su casa que la quería, que dejara toda la historia de su madre y estuviese con él, fue una declaración en toda regla y ella lo rechazó, probablemente cometiendo el peor error de su vida, pero no lo iba a llamar ahora, ahora que ella estaba hundida en la mierda, no era justo para él , sería jugar sucio, aparte ella tampoco estaba segura si después de todo él le hablaría ya que lo había llamado un par de veces en ese año, y siempre le colgaba la llamada y sin quererlo una lagrima se derramo por su mejilla, y ya no solo por Castle sino por ella en general, por como había conducido su vida a una infelicidad, se había quedado sin el hombre de su vida por perseguir su sed de venganza, ahora estaba enferma y totalmente sola, no sabía que iba a hacer con su vida, estaba en un callejón sin salida.

La alarma sonó a las 6 como cada mañana, y Kate seguía en el sofá tirada, no había dormido nada. A las 8 tenía cita con el médico para acordar su tratamiento y luego iría a la comisaria, quería seguir con su vida sin coger baja ni nada, al fin y al cabo su trabajo era lo único que tenia. Se ducho, desayunó un café como cada día y cogió el coche para ir al médico.

Cuando entro en la consulta no estaba solo su doctor sino que había una doctora con él.

-Señorita Kate, esta es la doctora Velázquez, está especializada en el virus de VIH, a partir de ahora será su doctora ya que le puede ayudar mucho más que yo, que soy cirujano.- la doctora le tendió la mano a Beckett y esta se la aceptó.

-Bien, Señora Beckett acompáñame a mi consulta.

-Kate por favor

-De acuerdo, Kate- dijo mientras salían de la consulta del médico. Pasaron por un pasillo y cogieron el ascensor hasta llegar a la consulta de la doctora.

-Bien Kate, sé que esto ha sido un golpe muy duro para usted ya que le ha llegado de repente y sin buscarlo, solo por ayudar, así que le recomiendo que vaya a un psicólogo para que le ayude a superar esta amarga situación. ¿Vives usted sola?

-Si

¿Tiene, pareja, familia...?

-Tengo a mi padre, pero actualmente reside en otro país.

-¿Amigos?

-Eh...si claro

-Pus apóyese en ellos, y le recomiendo que no viva sola, por lo menos en los primeros meses del tratamiento ya que el tratamiento puede tener severos efectos secundarios como mareo, vómitos, puede que esté en cama un tiempo, por lo que es peligroso para usted vivir sola.

-Vale

-Muy bien le apuntare el tratamiento que puede obtener en la farmacia, se lo tendrá que tomar una semana si y otra no, porque sino loa efectos pueden ser más severo, en un mes tiene que volver para ver si el tratamiento le va bien o hay que cambiárselo, ¿de acuerdo? De todas formas la semana que viene quiero que venga para ver cómo le va, y como lo está llevando.

-De acuerdo- dijo con una media sonrisa falsa.

Beckett salió del hospital, compro los medicamentos necesarios para su tratamiento y se fue hacia la comisaría como cada día. En la comisaria pasó un día tranquilo, sin ningún caso por resolver solo papeleo, pero con su cabeza en un lugar muy alejado de allí, no podía concentrarse en nada y sus dos fieles compañero lo notaron.

-Beckett ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Ryan acercándose

-Nada, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Vamos, llevas todo el día muy rara, no pareces tu, estas muy distraída

-No es nada Kevin, solo es que estoy cansada desde hace unos días.

\- ¿Estás segura?

-Si

-Pues anda, vete a casa y descansa que nosotros nos ocupamos del papeleo- era increíble como esos dos, sin saber absolutamente nada eran capaces de ayudar.

\- Gracias Kevin- cogió su abrigo y se fue, pero no hacia su casa sino a la morgue, necesitaba hablarlo, no podía mas y quien mejor para ello que Lanie, su amiga y encima doctora, la podía aconsejar.

-Ey- dijo al verla entrar mientras ella limpiaba una de las camillas donde normalmente reposaban los cuerpos sin vida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No puedo venir a verte simplemente?

-¿A la morgue? Solo vienes cuando pasa algo

-Vale, Lanie, necesito hablar contigo

-Bien, dispara

-No, aquí no, vente a mi casa, cenamos y mientras te lo cuento todo.

-Vale, yo ya he terminado mi turno, me cambio y nos vamos.

A la media hora ambas estaban entrando en casa de Beckett, dejaron sus abrigos y se dirigieron al sofá.

-Bueno chica, dispara- dijo Lanie mientras se sentaba y miraba a los ojos a su gran amiga.

-A ver Lanie, lo que te tengo que contar no es ninguna tontería ¿vale?

-No me asustes Kate, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-A ver… no sé cómo empezar…. ¿Recuerdas el caso de ayer donde dispararon a un niño?

-Claro, el niño se está recuperando ¿no?

-Sí, no es eso… es que…el niño- las manos de Kate empezaron a sudar, era muy difícil contarlo en voz alta y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirlo- El niño estaba enfermo…tenía sida…

-Oh, vaya- dijo Lanie con cara apenada pero sin comprender muy bien a donde quería llegar su amiga.

-Yo…yo, toque su sangre con mis manos- y la doctora cambio toda su cara, lo había comprendido- Yo…tengo sida, Lanie.- y sin más rompió a llorar, necesitaba echarlo todo, demasiado fuerte había estado esos dos días.

-Oh, cariño- dijo mientras la abrazaba. – escúchame, no pasa nada, con tratamiento puedes llevar una vida casi normal.

-Ese es el problema Lanie, casi normal, mi vida era completamente normal, y ¿ahora qué? De la noche a la mañana me entero de que estoy enferma y que es una enfermedad que no tiene cura, que me va a condicionar toda mi vida.

-Kate, vas a poder vivir como hasta ahora, lo único que tienes que ter un poco mas de cuidado es lo único ¿te han puesto el tratamiento?

-Sí, me los tengo que tomar ahora, antes de acostarme. Lanie no voy a poder tener hijos, nunca me había planteado esa opción pero ya me la han arrebatado antes de que yo pudiese pensarla siquiera.

-Si, puedes, con un tratamiento especial, cesaría y sin darle el pecho al bebe tiene posibilidades de que no tenga el virus.

-Pero yo no puedo exponer así, a un hijo mío. Y ahora tampoco podré tener pareja

-Claro que sí, lo único que tendrás que usar protección cuando tengáis relaciones sexuales.- le acariciaba el pelo, hacia mucho que no veía llorar de esa forma a su amiga, y con razón.

-Lanie, no sé qué hacer…

-Pues, afrontarlo y superarlo, como haces siempre, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco y podrás con esto, además nos tienes a nosotros. ¿Lo saben Javier y Kevin?

-No, no he podido contárselo, no aun.

-¿Has cogido la baja?

-No, mi trabajo es lo único que tengo Lanie, no sé qué haría todo el día en mi casa.

-Pues deberías cogerla cariño, porque el tratamiento es duro al principio y tu cuerpo lo va a notar, yo vendré siempre que puede a estar contigo, y los chicos igual.

-No, no quiero ser la inspectora enferma que da pena y la gente va a visitar, me niego vamos.

-Eh, nosotros no estamos contigo por la pena, y lo sabes, estamos contigo porque somos tus amigos y te queremos por lo que queremos lo mejor para ti.

-Lo sé Lanie, lo sé.

-Anda, tomate tus medicamentos y cenamos algo. Tenemos que tener cuidado con los posibles efectos secundario.

Las dos cenaron mientras Lanie intentaba animarla hablando de cosas banales, no se podía creer por todo lo que su amiga iba a pasar. Finalmente se despidió de ella y se marcho a su casa, muy preocupada por los efectos secundarios que pudiese tener. Kate se acostó en su cama e intento dormir, pero durante toda la noche las pesadillas la despertaron. Al levantarse se duchó, desayuno y se tomo los medicamentos que le tocaban, se sentía algo mal, y tenía el estomago revuelto. Su móvil empezó a sonar y vio que era de la comisaría.

-Beckett- respondió

-Soy Espo, tenemos un homicidio- y a continuación le dio la dirección y se dirigió hacia allí.

-¿Qué tenemos?- pregunto al ver a Ryan

-Un hombre muerto por herida de bala en la cabeza, no tiene documentación.- se fueron acercando al cuerpo y por lo tanto a Lanie, que nada más verla le preguntó

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- contesto echándole una mala mirada porque sus compañeros no sabían nada aun.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Espo

-No, Lanie ¿Qué nos puedes contar?

El día paso con normalidad, hasta que pasadas las 6 de la tarde sin quererlo vomitó en medio del pasillo de la comisaria-

-Kate -dijo Ryan corriendo hacia ella mientras veía como la detective se mareaba- Ey ¿estás bien?- dijo mientras la aguantaba por la cintura.

-Sí, no te preocupes- contesto mientras se intentaban estabilizar- no sé que me ha podido pasar, voy a ir al baño, ¿puedes avisar a la limpiadora? Dile que me deje aquí la fregona que lo recojo yo misma.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- pregunto soltándola aun preocupado.

\- Si si- y se dirigió al baño, pero antes de poder llegar, todo se volvió negro y cayó.

-KATE- fue lo último que escucho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaa a tod s muchas gracias por las reviews, animan mas a escribir y más si es una historia nueva. Bueno aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo!**

Kate empezó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su amiga Lanie sobre ella, estaba desorientada, no sabía muy bien donde estaba y que había pasado, hasta que empezó a recordar, se había desmayado en la comisaria, intento levantarse pero Lanie se lo impidió poniendo sus manos en los hombros

-Ey, despacio, te puedes marear- dijo en un tono muy suave- venga poco a poco- le animo mientras le tendía una mano- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, más o menos- dijo sentándose, y viendo detrás a de Lanie a Espo y a Ryan preocupados.

-Es normal Kate, te lo advertí, te dije que tenias que tener cuidado

-Pero Lanie, si solo estaba andando, no he hecho nada

-Pero estas delicada, así que ahora mismo te vas a coger la baja- y señalo el despacho de la capitán Gates, viendo la mirada suplica de su amiga continuo- Kate, o vas tú o voy yo y se lo digo

-¿Decir qué?- preguntó Espo preocupado

-Y a estos dos también se lo tienes que contar Kate, se lo merecen, me llevan acribillando a preguntas desde que te has desmayado, no cargues tú sola con esto.

-¿Decirnos qué?- esta vez fue Ryan quien intervino

-Lanie, me dejas a solas con ellos- pidió Kate con la cabeza agachada

-Suerte cariño- y se marcho por la puerta

-Chicos… ¿os acordáis del caso del otro día donde el niño salió herido?

-Si- respondieron a la vez

-Bien, y ¿recordáis que vosotros fuisteis por el asesino y yo me quede allí taponándole la herida?

-Sí, venga ya Kate- pidió Espo

-Bien, pues resulta que el niño tenía sida, y yo…. Pues toque su sangre sin estar del todo protegida- y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas- y ahora pues también lo tengo yo, me han mandado un tratamiento muy fuerte que me da mareos, nauseas… y por eso me he desmayado antes- sus dos compañeros estaban de piedra, no se esperaban para nada esa noticia

-Kate…- comenzó Ryan- no… no sé qué decirte

-No me tienes nada que decir…. Me han aconsejado que me coja la baja aunque sea unas semanas, ya que ahora no estoy en mi mejor momento

-Cógela Kate- la animo Espo- no te vamos a dejar sola, y te contaremos todos los casos, pero no te puedes arriesgar a desmayarte mientras conduces o cuando estas apuntando a alguien con tu arma, seguro que poco a poco tu cuerpo se acomoda al tratamiento y podrás a volver a ser la policía cañera que eres- dijo provocando una pequeña sonrisa en Kate

-Gracias chicos, creo que iré a hablar con Gates, tendré que decírselo

-Nos tienes aquí para todo Kate, recuérdalo- esta vez fue Ryan el que habló Kate sonrió, solo quería que ese día acabase ya.

Después de hablar con Gates se sintió mucho mejor, su capitán le había dado la baja sin ningún problema y estuvo más atenta y cariñosa de lo normal, era una buena mujer. Tras salir de la comisaria se dirigió hacia su coche, y justo antes de llegar se encontró con Lanie

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía?- pregunto Beckett

-Venia a buscarte

-¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

-Para ir al hospital

-Lanie no hace falta, la doctora dijo que el fármaco podía tener efectos secundarios

-Sí pero aun así es mejor que vayamos y se lo comentemos, no veo muy normal eso de que te vayas desmayando

-Ha sido solo una vez

-Una vez es suficiente- y la cogió del brazo y la dirigió hacia el coche de la inspectora- Dame las llaves

-¿Qué? Venga Lanie, no es para tanto

-Oh sí que lo es, no voy a ponernos en riesgo para que te desmayes conduciendo y nos matemos las dos. -Beckett sabía lo cabezota que su amiga podía ser, así que cedió y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Lanie condujo hasta el hospital en el que Beckett tenía la consulta con la doctora especializada.

-¿Cómo se llama tu doctora?- preguntó con la mirada fija en la carretera

-Velázquez

-Mmm, no me suena, ojala y la conozca, siempre es mejor tener contactos- afirmó con una sonrisita. Lanie aparco el coche y ambas se bajaron y se dirigieron hacia la planta en la que estaba la consulta de la doctora. Lanie llamó con sus nudillos en la puerta cerrada y se escuchó un "adelante". Las dos pasaron.

-Señorita Beckett no la esperaba tan pronto- dijo levantándose y tendiéndole una mano

-Por favor, llámame Kate- estrechándole la mano

-Si disculpa- y se fijó en Lanie que en seguida le tendió la mano

-Yo soy Lanie, soy su amiga

-Encantada- y le estrechó su mano

-Bueno Kate ¿y porque has venido?

-Veras…antes…yo…yo me desmaye

-Oh vaya, ¿y se ha golpeado o algo?

-No no, pero mi amiga cree que no es normal y me ha obligado a venir- la doctora sonrió

-Es bueno tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti

-Si…

-Bueno Lanie, no es normal que se desmaye, pero a veces pasa, es un tratamiento muy fuerte y cada cuerpo es diferente lo que a uno le viene de perlas a otros le viene mal, pero creo que debe seguir con este tratamiento, a ver si le ocurre algo mas o solo es el primer contacto el que le ha causado estos efectos

-De acuerdo- respondió Kate

-¿Te has cogido la baja?

-Si

-Muy bien, ¿y usted vivirá con ella?- se dirigió a Lanie

-¿Vivir con ella?

-Sí, es recomendable, y más ahora sabiendo que se ha desmayado

-Pues bueno sí, entonces pasaré unos días con ella.

-Lanie…no tienes que…

-Cállate, me da igual lo que digas, me voy a quedar y punto

-Vaya, tiene una amiga con carácter- dijo riendo.

-No sabe cuánto doctora.

-Bien, Lanie, sabes que no debe tocar la sangre de Kate ¿no? Supongamos que se hace una herida, usted debería usar guantes para curarla, por muy pequeña que sea ¿sí?

-Sí, me sé los procedimientos estándar, yo también soy doctora

-Oh vaya, ¿de qué?

-Forense

-Mmm interesante, yo teng….pero se vio interrumpida por el llanto inesperado de Beckett

-Ey ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?-pregunto Lanie preocupada pasándole su brazo por el hombro

-Si si…solo…- su propio llanto no le dejaba hablar- nunca seré una persona normal- dijo cuando su llanto se normalizo

-Oh vamos, Kate, ya lo hemos hablado sí que lo serás, lo único que tendrás que tener un poco de cuidado por lo demás estará todo bien ya lo verás

-Claro Kate, poco a poco verás cómo no es tan malo como te piensas- le animó la doctora.- Nos vemos la semana que viene ¿sí?

-De acuerdo, doctora, y gracias- contesto Kate

-Es mi trabajo Kate- y le volvió a tender la mano. Se despidieron de la doctora y salieron de la consulta, Lanie un poco preocupada por su amiga y Beckett con los ojos hinchados de llorar, y preguntándose porque a ella. Nada mas doblar por el pasillo Kate se chocó con un hombre.

-Perdo… ¿Beckett?- preguntó asombrado

-Ca…Castle- respondió la inspectora, estaba más delgado, y parecía mas joven, lo veía aún más guapo si eso era posible

-No…no esperaba verte aquí ¿te…te pasa algo? No tienes muy buena cara- pregunto nervioso al fijarse en las ojeras y los ojos hinchados de llorar.

-Bonitas palabras me dices nada mas verme Castle- dijo intentado cambiar de tema, a lo que él sonrió

-Me alegro de verte Kate- y alguien se aclaró la garganta- Oh Lanie, no te había visto- dijo saludándola

-Eso ya me he dado cuenta- y entornó los ojos divertida

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí, te pasa algo Castle?

-No, bueno si, hace unos meses me rompí una pierna y he venido a la revisión, nada importante- dijo embobado mirándola a los ojos

-Oh vaya, y...y ¿tu madre y Alexis? ¿Están bien?

-Si si, ya sabes como es mi madre, de allá para acá todo el día y Alexis en la universidad, la verdad es que me siento ahora muy solo sin mi niña

-Normal…bueno…yo me debería ir

-Sí, claro- y una pequeña sonrisa se le formo en los labios- Me he alegrado de verte Kate

-Igualmente Rick- dijo sonriendo

Las dos amigas fueron en silencio hasta el coche y nada más sentarse en el asiento del conductor Lanie se giró a su amiga

-¿Qué?- le preguntó ansiosa

-¿Qué de que Lanie?

-¿Que que has sentido al verlo?

-Nada, ¿Qué voy a sentir?

-Pues mariposas en el estomago

-Anda ya

-Kate- la amenazó- venga, si se te ve que sigues enamorada

-No vayas por ahí Lanie

-¿Me vas a decir que nunca has estado enamorada?- y obtuvo el silencio de su amiga- ya me imaginaba- y arrancó el coche- Él también te ha echado de menos- Kate se giró para mirarla

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Nada más hay que ver como se ha quedado mirándote

-Bueno, eso es lo que tú crees

-Oh vamos, yo y todo el mundo que os conozca sabe que tú estabas enamorada de él, y que él estaba enamorado de ti

-¿Ah sí? Por eso desapareció ¿no? Porque estaba enamorado de mi- le dijo con un tono de ironía

-Si, precisamente se fue por eso, porque estaba enamorado de ti, te lo dijo Kate, te dijo que te quería y como tú no le diste señal alguna desapareció

-¿Por qué no contestó a mis llamadas entonces?

-Porque se quería olvidar de ti, no hay nada peor que el amor no correspondido

-No, Lanie, él me dijo todo aquello para que no investigase más, porque me quería pero como amiga

-¿Entonces porque te lo dijo cuando te dispararon?

-Bueno da igual, Castle ya no está en mi vida y tengo otras cosas por las que preocuparme.

Las dos pasaron la tarde entretenida, hasta que a las 8 Lanie se tuvo que ir a una urgencia, nuevo caso. Beckett, solo había vuelto a vomitar una vez y no se sentía tan mal como esa mañana. Fue hacía su librería y cogió un libro que siempre le animaba, simplemente le encantaba, "El retrato de Dorian Grey" y se dirigió hacia el sofá y se sentó a leer, eso era los momentos del día que a ella le gustaba, sentarse a leer un buen libro. Cuando estaba metida de lleno en el libro alguien llamó a la puerta, extrañada fue a abrir

-Castle… ¿Qué, que haces aquí?- pregunto entre nerviosa y extrañada

-Veras… yo… yo sé que no debería tomarme la libertad de venir y más sin avisar, pero me dejaste preocupado antes. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Eh…si… claro, pasa- dijo echándose a un lado para dejarle pasar. No se podía creer lo que estaba pasando

-¿Estás sola?- preguntó temeroso

-Claro ¿con quién voy a estar?

-No se….

-Que me querías decir Castle- no lo quería tener ahí mucho tiempo, no si no quería derrumbarse delante de él

-¿Te pasa algo? Cuando te vi antes, estabas rara, y estás más delgada, tienes ojeras y los ojos hinchados como de haber llorado

-¿Vienes a mi casa a meterte con mi aspecto físico?

-No, no, pero… no sé, no te ve bien, y como te vi en el hospital… pensé que quizás te pasaba algo, no sé- vio como algo cambiaba en la cara de Kate

-No, estoy bien- mintió

-No me mientas Kate, te conozco más de lo que piensa

-Bueno, quizás no, quizás no te has parado a pensar que no te lo quiero contar a ti, ¿a qué vienes ahora Castle? Te marchaste y me dejaste sola, no me cogiste el móvil, no me abriste la puerta de tu casa, ¿y ahora vienes aquí como si nada?

-Beckett… yo- se paso una de sus manos por el pelo- sabes porque me fui…. No, no podía verte, no podía estar contigo como si nada

-¿Y que haces aquí ahora entonces? ¿Ya te has cansado de ir de flor en flor y vienes aquí?

-¿Qué? Beckett parece que no me conoces….

-Mira Castle, yo tengo demasiadas cosas encimas como para que me ven…gas- dijo empezándose a marear- ahora con estas…mo..m…- y se volvió a caer pero esta vez Castle la pudo aguantar

-Kate, ey Kate- la cogió en brazos y la tumbó en el sofá, empezó a darles pequeñas bofetadas en la cara para ver si reaccionaba, finalmente fue por un paño, lo humedeció y se lo paso por la cara, a los pocos minutos Beckett empezó a despertarse.

-Castle… ¿Qué…?

-Shh, tranquila, te has desmayado- dijo acariciándola, la veía tan débil, tan necesitada de protección, parecía una niña pequeña. La ayudo a incorporarse y se sentó en el sofá, él se sentó a su lado- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?

-No, estoy bien, gracias Castle, sino fuese por ti me hubiese metido un buen batacazo

-No es nada ¿me vas a decir ahora que te pasa Beckett?

-Caslte….yo…digamos que estoy enferma- no quería contárselo, no cuando lo acababa de ver, no estaba preparada para ver como él también huía de ella

-Vale… y… ¿es grave?

-Bueno…no, no sé, no sé hasta qué punto es grave- suspiró- Castle, esta no es tu guerra, no tienes que estar aquí, nos hemos encontrado de casualidad si no nos hubiésemos visto, no sabrías nada de mí, no sabrías si estaba viva o no, porque no te importo

-Claro que me importas Beckett

-Por eso desapareciste… ¿sabes que estuve ingresada en el hospital y te llame una y mil veces y jamás me contéstate? No quieras estar ahora cuando no estuviste cuando te necesité.

-Beckett, siempre he estado para ti, siempre. Pero después de todo aquello, yo… me fui, me fui a Europa por un tiempo, cambie de móvil, empecé una nueva vida allí, empecé a escribir nuevos libros, quería quitarte de mi cabeza por eso desaparecí pero si llego a saber que estabas en el hospital… hubiese venido

-Vale, si. Pero dejémoslo así Castle, tú con tu vida y yo con la mía, yo ahora necesito descansar

-¿No has cambiado eh? Sigues siendo igual de testaruda

-Siempre- y finalmente pudo ver una sonrisa en los labios de Beckett .

 **Espero que os haya gustado! Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, en principios este fin de semana, pero al estar de exámenes no prometo nada. ¿Reviews? Gracias!**


End file.
